ultimatetdfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette
Bridgette is a contestant on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. She later hosted Total Drama Aftermath. She is voiced by Kristin Fairlie. Biography Strong teamwork Bridgette arrives at Camp Wawanakwa expecting a beach resort, but soon realizes she was wrong after it's pointed out by Heather. She is placed on the Killer Bass, and during the first challenge she stepped up for her team due to her belief in strong teamwork. During the awake-a-thon, she is the second contestant to fall asleep, however her team doesn't hold this against her. Soon after, she makes a bet with the other Bass members that she can stand on her her hands for ten minutes, but accidentally ends up breaking Courtney's violin. During that nights talent show, Bridgette takes Courtney's place, however from eating too many chips, she accidentally throws up all over the other contestants. Fear of the woods Her teammates begin to question her even more during their night in the woods when Bridgette, scared by a bat, accidentally burns down their team's tent. They're then forced to sleep outside in the rain. Soon after, her fear of the woods is faced by spending time alone in the woods, but a garbage-covered Cody walks over and scared her. Friendships and relationships While out on canoes for another challenge, Bridgette confides in Courtney about Geoff, who had hit on Bridgette many times. Soon after, the two begin to work together in more challenges. During the paintball hunting challenge, the two stick together, and during the cooking challenge they work on making pasta together. They continue to flirt with each other, and their attraction for each other becomes more obvious. After Courtney and Duncan stole food for the other contestants, Bridgette begins to form a friendship with some members from the opposing team, namely Gwen. The two's friendship is soon tested after they find a haiku and begin to argue over who it was for, however after realizing it was for neither of them, they decide to work together to find out who wrote it. The merge After the two teams merge, Bridgette moves from the Bass cabin to the Gopher cabin, where the girls are staying. Heather instantly begins to try to pull Bridgette into her alliance, but after a fight between Heather and Leshawna, Bridgette is forced to pick between Heather and Lindsay or Gwen and Leshawna. Bridgette picks the latter, but tries to convince both sides they need to work together. To try to fix this during the eating challenge, Bridgette tries to eat all the disgusting meals, including going against her vegetarian belief and eating meat. When it comes time to eat dolphin meat, she draws the line and refuses, furthering her fued with Heather. Eva returns Shortly after the merge, two contestants, Eva and Izzy, return to the competition. The former is a former teammate to Bridgette, and since Bridgette is the only other female Bass left, Eva blames her for her elimination. Eva repeatedly threatens Bridgette, despite the others standing up for her. During the challenge, their conflict grows when Bridgette forces Eva to enter a crate with a sasquatch. Later that night, Eva is eliminated again by the contestants to save Bridgette. Dating Geoff During the hide and seek challenge, Bridgette accidentally gets herself sprayed by a family of skunks. She's voted off that night due to her smell, but not before Geoff tells her he didn't vote for her. The two almost kiss, but her smell from the skunks causes him to back off. Once Geoff is eliminated, the two begin to officially date, and eventually when Chris offers the chance for one million dollars, the two decide to work together. During the million dollar challenge, they keep getting distracted by making out. When the case ends up in the water, they do too, and they end in a fourteen way tie, allowing them to compete in season two.Category:Original cast Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:Characters